In the manufacturing of certain food products, it is sometimes desired to provide a surface coating on the food products. For instance, topical coatings are quite common on a wide range of food products. The overall coating process can significantly vary, particularly depending on the coating material being employed and the food product surfaces to be coated. For instance, in the case of topical coatings, whether in particulate or liquid form, it is common to provide a feed hopper or other dispenser above the food product as the product moves along a conveyor. In such an arrangement, the conveyor belt is generally formed of interconnected metal wires or links which enables most of the excess coating material to fall or flow through the conveyor belt and collected for reuse. If it is desired to coat the bottom and even sides of a food product, the conveyor belt can be directed into a container of the coating material, essentially dipping the food product and mesh conveyor belt in the coating material. In the art, this type of coating system which enables coating of multiple surfaces of a food product is often referred to as an enrober.
Known enrobers are considered to be quite expensive and complicated. In addition, in the food industry, the conveyors must be cleaned at regular intervals, which can be important for various reasons including allergens. At least in the case of liquid coating enrobers, cleaning the links of the conveyor is extremely difficult and time consuming. By way of example, in the range of twenty to thirty-five hours of man-time is often required to clean an open mesh conveyor of an enrober system used to apply chocolate to the bottom of chewy grain bars. Obviously, this represents a significant amount of downtime for a production line.